Just a thought
by PurpleRosePhoenix
Summary: A tragedy befalls Petunia and Vernon Dursley early on, leading to a very different upbringing for Harry. Entering Hogwarts with more knowledge makes Harry's Hogwarts years very different, with a different House and a few different close friends. Warning- this is just one scene of a story I'm thinking of writing.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with an idea of a story, and when I tried to start at the beginning I wasn't sure how to start there. This scene was what came out - it's always been one of my favorite scenes in the original books, I love the hope that Sirius gives Harry in that moment, even if it was ripped away just moments later. I'm wondering if anyone would be interested in seeing more of this story. The basic premise, so far, is that with a different, more encouraging upbringing Harry will be sorted into Ravenclaw, make a few different close friends and have a very different Hogwarts life. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling - I am simply borrowing them for my story.

"I don't know how you knew," Sirius said as they walked along the tunnel away from the Shrieking Shack. "That I was your Godfather, but I'm glad you were willing to listen to me. That you had thought it through that much."

"Yes, I knew," Harry said with a small smile. "I've known for a while actually, despite the Headmaster and all the teachers hiding it from me. Draco told me when we were in first year, actually."

"Draco told you?" Sirius said, glacing forwards at the blond boy who was prodding Pettigrew with his wand.

"Well, he was mad about something at the time," Harry said with a wry smile. "Probably wanted me to get angry or something."

"In any case," Sirius said. "Your parents wanted me to take care of you if anything happened to them, and I am so very sorry that I failed in that regard."

"You didn't fail," Harry said with a frown. "You were trying to protect me from Pettigrew, and you knew I'd be safe at my Aunt and Uncle's house until you were done."

"Yes," Sirius murmured with a sigh. "I thought you would be, until I could come get you. Did you have a happy childhood Harry? Were they good to you?"

Harry was quite for a long moment as they climbed up and out of the tunnel behind the others. They made their way quickly out of the reaches of the branches, stopping a bit further down from Harry's friends and Pettigrew. Hermione sent Harry a questioning look, but stayed put when Harry shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it unhappy," Harry said with a sad smile. "My Aunt and Uncle tried their best, despite their fear of magic. I was given a good education, I was encouraged to do my best, and I never wanted for anything. I know they're proud of me, and that they care for me. But I wouldn't say that they love me. "

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked softly, watching Harry closely, with an almost sad look on his face.

"I had a cousin, you know," Harry said, glancing at his godfather. "Dudley. He was born about a month before me, but he died when he was three months old. Aunt Petunia went in one morning to get him and he was simply not alive. Uncle Vernon told me once that they never found out why, they were told that sometimes it just happens; infants go to sleep and never wake up. I think... I remind them both about what they lost, the life that Dudley never had. I imagine it's hard to love someone when you are constantly reminded of what you've lost."

"I think I remember Lily mentioning it," Sirius mused. "Though it was a long time ago."

Harry started at the howl that seemed to echo up the tunnel. Sirius grimaced slightly and glanced back at the Whomping Willow, he pressed his hand to Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Remus has been doing this a long time," Sirius assured him. "He'll be fine. I was wondering, I know you said you weren't unhappy, but as your Godfather I should be your Magical Guardian; and if you would like it I do have a house and I will, hopefully, be cleared of all charges soon. They may not allow me full custody, but if you'd like to come for part of the summer and your Aunt is alright with it..."

"You'd like me to live with you?" Harry asked hopefully, looking at Sirius. "Really? Really truly?"

"Really truly" Sirius said with a laugh. "There's a lot from this world that I can teach you, I believe you may know some; you are a Ravenclaw after all. And your best friend is Draco Malfoy, I doubt he'd let you go on with no knowledge of your heritage."

"I'd like very much to come stay with you," Harry said with a smile.


	2. Authors Note

I've posted the first chapter of this story as A Different Life. If you're at all interested go check it out! It's based on this scene, though I'm sure when I get to it this scene will probably be different. I've always been interested in stories where a different life produces a different Harry, but never been able to write on myself. now I'm doing it. :D


End file.
